


Dropped My Paintbrush in the Dirt 画笔蒙尘

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Category: True Detective
Genre: Daughters, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：Rust依然能感受到女孩在怀里的重量，但他的记忆告诉他，那不属于Marty的女儿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropped My Paintbrush in the Dirt 画笔蒙尘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dropped My Paintbrush in the Dirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481689) by [dancinguniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinguniverse/pseuds/dancinguniverse). 



**Dropped My Paintbrush in the Dirt 画笔蒙尘**  
By dancinguniverse

Rating:General Audiences  
Archive Warning:No Archive Warnings Apply  
Category:Gen  
Fandom:True Detective  
Character:Rustin "Rust" Cohle, Martin "Marty" Hart  
Additional Tags:Daughters  
原地址:http://archiveofourown.org/works/1481689  
授权：有

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

  周日下午，太阳悠长的金色光辉照进了哈特家的后院。Rust拿着Maggie倒给他的冰茶，杯壁凝结的细小水珠沾湿了他的手指。他满足于露台上的阳光浴，但Marty站了起来，开始准备烧烤。他一边兴致勃勃地讲着故事，一边拖着Rust穿过院子。Rust跟在Marty身后，捏着那杯滑溜溜的茶，走过修剪整齐的草坪。他心不在焉地听着，眼睛却盯着院子的另一边。奥黛丽正在爬树，梅茜站在树下专注地看着她。Marty回忆着他和Maggie刚开始约会那会儿的事：追尾的车，太多的黑莓白兰地。等Rust回过神来，Marty自顾自大笑着，“喀拉”一声撤掉烤架的盖子，从袋子里抖出一堆木炭。院子那头，梅茜跳了起来，伸着双臂，却还是够不到最低的枝桠，奥黛丽在高处朝她扔着叶子。梅茜很是沮丧，声音越拉越尖，一张小脸憋得通红。Rust等着她的爆发。

  “乖一点！”Marty中断了故事，朝她们喊了一声，于是奥黛丽不再戏弄妹妹，一气扔掉了剩下来的大把叶子。她的腿不再紧紧缠着树枝，而是像猴子耍杠似的在树上挂了一会儿，然后跳下了树。梅茜立刻回敬了她一些叶子，她们开始绕着房子你追我赶，阵阵嬉笑声从空中传来。Marty拿引火油几乎浇透了木炭，也许他不相信那玩意儿能够点着，也许他只是喜欢火。Rust估计可能性是一半一半。Marty拿火柴点燃了炉子下边皱巴巴的旧报纸，火焰高高跳了起来。没过多久，那火舌就几乎蹿得和Marty的脑袋一样高了。他用沾了炭的手指抹抹屁股，牛仔裤也染上了些许黑色。他显然非常自豪于自己的工作成果——那模样真是可悲，但同时又给了Rust一种奇怪的安慰感。

  “阿拉斯加可没那么多烧烤吧，”Marty猜测着，眼睛紧紧盯着火焰，伸手挥掉一缕青烟。

  Rust耸耸肩，抿了口茶。“主要还是因为我爸奇葩的生活方式。他们那儿确实有夏天，即使它听起来更像个笑话。我们去露营，狩猎，钓鱼。总是野炊。只是不知道那是不是和你们这儿的野餐一样。“

  Marty环视着院子，四处闲逛了会儿，从他们倚着的小棚子边上拿了两把躺椅。“你瞧，”他说，“你属于这么一种人：你越了解他们的过去，他们的故事就越精彩。”

  Rust几乎微笑起来。“怎么说？”他问着，打算听听Marty会作何种回答。

  女孩的哭声突然在Rust耳中炸开，紧接着，梅茜突然从他鼻子底下冲了过去，尖叫着“虫子、虫子”之类的东西，一头扎向燃烧的烤架。不假思索地，Rust伸出一只手臂，穿过胳膊一把揽住了她，再顺势把小小的身躯牢牢裹进怀里。她惊讶地停下了尖叫。有那么两、三秒的时间，Rust让她紧紧贴住自己的胸口。他感觉得到，她稚嫩的心脏在他臂弯里扑扑跳动，她光滑的皮肤在他指腹下如同丝绒。她自然比索菲亚大上许多，在手臂中的分量更沉，腿也长得垂过了他的膝头，而不是正好能踩在上面，但她也和他的小女儿一样，精致得令人吃惊——根本不需要用上玻璃与雏鸟的比喻：没有任何存在，会比孩童更为脆弱易碎。

  Rust的胸膛突然抽紧了。他转过来，把她放回远离烤架的地面，迅速地直起了身子。他的手是湿的，一些茶泼溅出了杯子的边缘。

  “我告诉你过什么？”Marty俯身教育着梅茜，“边上有火的时候不许胡闹。去，去秋千那里玩。“他摸了摸她的头，轻拉她的小马尾，朝院子的另一边推了推她的屁股，“去吧！”她立刻跑开了，朝她姐姐喊了起来。

  Marty摇摇头。“她们从来不让你省心。”他递给Rust一把椅子，给自己摆好了另一张便一屁股坐下，几乎没再看女儿一眼。Rust试了两次才撑开他的那把。这并不是一次很险的意外。他在她过分接近烤架之前就抓住了她，也知道她这个年龄的孩子已经学会了随机应变。即使没有他的插手，她大概也会离烤架远远的。但这不是问题的关键。

  他终于撑开椅子坐了下来，用力握住扶手来止住颤抖的双手。现在他已是这里的常客，女孩们已不像第一次见面时那样使他不安了。只是远远地望着她们，他就能感到非常满足。她们的手和嘴巴总是脏兮兮的。有时她们会给Maggie帮忙，有时则会给她添乱。她们会挂在Marty身上死不放手，毫不在意Marty硬邦邦的棱角。她们曾对Rust表现出短暂的兴趣，但他的不予理睬又让她们很快又失去了兴趣，他对此简直心存感激。保持一定距离时，她们会给他带来零星的平静，给他身处的残酷世界带来一点微弱的闪光。然而靠近时，她们给他带来的惊惧感却仍旧如同初见的那个晚上。Rust吞咽了一下。他依然能感受到女孩在怀里的重量，但他的记忆告诉他，那不属于Marty的女儿。

  Marty懒洋洋地挠了挠脖子。“你身上有着那种家长的保护欲。”

  Rust等着Marty继续瞎侃阿拉斯加，或是分享更多办公室八卦，满心希望Marty不要在今天展示他百年难得一见的敏锐直觉。“是啊。”他低语。 

  “见鬼，”Marty笑了，他的声音却格外的柔和，“小孩子不咬人，伙计。”

  Rust摇摇头，逼自己做了个深呼吸。小孩子当然不需要，因为回忆自身已伸出了它尖利的牙。

 

 

END

 

 

 


End file.
